Kitty and Pietro II
by prydexx
Summary: UPDATED!!! *ch.9: A&HF* SEQUAL to "Kitty and Pietro"! ~[summary]~ wad still lies in this couple's fate this time? we take e story 2 Barcelona, Spain. Pietro met wif an accident there, & not only did he forgot his memory, he also forgot his luv 4 Kitty.
1. Destination Spain!

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
{Opening Message from Author}: Hey there people! This is Jess here speaking. Firstly, I would like to thank all those who had greatly given Lari and I the support from the first "Kitty and Pietro". We are proud to have the second, and final season of the story. "Kitty and Pietro II" will be a promising fic that would not disappoint all you readers! Furthermore, I have a very bad news, and that is, due to time constraints in Lari's schedules, she would be unable to write this whole fic with me, BUT she will be the fic's Story Advisor... Lari, my good buddy, if you are reading this and also to all u faithful readers, I dedicate this story to all of u!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1: Destination- Spain!  
  
[5 years later]  
  
"Flight number 924 from America to Barcelona has arrived. I repeat, flight number 924 from America..." as the speakers of the bustling airport blared aloud once again, typical foreigners were turned on to their active mode, while some others chose the other approach...  
  
"YAWN!" Pietro yawned as he rubbed his sore neck from the stiff flight hours. "Pietro! Like, cover your mouth when you yawn!" huffed Kitty angrily. Pietro stared at Kitty and smirked mischievously. He thought back of how much trouble he had went through just to get this 'prize'. Presently, both had successfully graduated from Davison College and now enjoying themselves in romantic Spain.   
  
"Relax Kitty! We're here to enjoy ourselves!" Pietro said matter-of-factly. "Fine, whatever! Just don't, like, go around portraying an uncivilized American..." Kitty answered rather sarcastically. Pietro gave another smirk and caught up with her in less than a blink of an eye.   
  
-Pietro's POV-  
Ahhhh... Just me and Kitty, Kitty and me... This is the life! We'll certainly have the time of our lives here, and moreover, I'm gonna ask Kitty to...  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Pietro? Pietro! Hurry up! We, like, need to get our luggage!" Kitty cried out, breaking Pietro's train of thoughts instantly. "O-Oh! Be right there in a flash, girl!"   
  
* * *  
  
[Later on... At their hotel room's balcony]  
  
"Whoa... Isn't this place's, like, totally awesome?" Kitty said as she took a deep breath of the country's rich air. Pietro placed himself behind Kitty and wrapped both arms over her waist while resting his head on her shoulders. "Yeah... But you're more awesome than any other thing to me," he said. Kitty blushed a deep shade of red. She overlooked the whole city again, with its bright lights and waves of light music under the blanket of darkness. She had also noticed the magnificent stars highlighting the brilliance of the night's sky.   
  
Turning her head to the right, Kitty was checking whether Pietro was still with her all the while. Fortunately, she didn't really need to find out as Pietro had captured her lips into a perfect kiss set for such a perfect atmosphere, reassuring her that he would be there with her through the sweetest part of life too.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: so how do u guys find this? well, i apologise if u all think it is too short, but this is just a short introduction... the storyline will be very exciting, way better than the first "Kitty and Pietro". it focuses more on this couple and the trials they would face... all this and more in the summary! ^_^ [r&r] 


	2. Lost then Found

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
{Opening Message from Author}: Hey there people! This is Jess here speaking. Firstly, I would like to thank all those who had greatly given Lari and I the support from the first "Kitty and Pietro". We are proud to have the second, and final season of the story. "Kitty and Pietro II" will be a promising fic that would not disappoint all you readers! Furthermore, I have a very bad news, and that is, due to time constraints in Lari's schedules, she would be unable to write this whole fic with me, BUT she will be the fic's Story Advisor... Lari, my good buddy, if you are reading this and also to all u faithful readers, I dedicate this story to all of u!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1: Destination- Spain!  
  
[5 years later]  
  
"Flight number 924 from America to Barcelona has arrived. I repeat, flight number 924 from America..." as the speakers of the bustling airport blared aloud once again, typical foreigners were turned on to their active mode, while some others chose the other approach...  
  
"YAWN!" Pietro yawned as he rubbed his sore neck from the stiff flight hours. "Pietro! Like, cover your mouth when you yawn!" huffed Kitty angrily. Pietro stared at Kitty and smirked mischievously. He thought back of how much trouble he had went through just to get this 'prize'. Presently, both had successfully graduated from Davison College and now enjoying themselves in romantic Spain.   
  
"Relax Kitty! We're here to enjoy ourselves!" Pietro said matter-of-factly. "Fine, whatever! Just don't, like, go around portraying an uncivilized American..." Kitty answered rather sarcastically. Pietro gave another smirk and caught up with her in less than a blink of an eye.   
  
-Pietro's POV-  
Ahhhh... Just me and Kitty, Kitty and me... This is the life! We'll certainly have the time of our lives here, and moreover, I'm gonna ask Kitty to...  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
"Pietro? Pietro! Hurry up! We, like, need to get our luggage!" Kitty cried out, breaking Pietro's train of thoughts instantly. "O-Oh! Be right there in a flash, girl!"   
  
* * *  
  
[Later on... At their hotel room's balcony]  
  
"Whoa... Isn't this place's, like, totally awesome?" Kitty said as she took a deep breath of the country's rich air. Pietro placed himself behind Kitty and wrapped both arms over her waist while resting his head on her shoulders. "Yeah... But you're more awesome than any other thing to me," he said. Kitty blushed a deep shade of red. She overlooked the whole city again, with its bright lights and waves of light music under the blanket of darkness. She had also noticed the magnificent stars highlighting the brilliance of the night's sky.   
  
Turning her head to the right, Kitty was checking whether Pietro was still with her all the while. Fortunately, she didn't really need to find out as Pietro had captured her lips into a perfect kiss set for such a perfect atmosphere, reassuring her that he would be there with her through the sweetest part of life too.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: so how do u guys find this? well, i apologise if u all think it is too short, but this is just a short introduction... the storyline will be very exciting, way better than the first "Kitty and Pietro". it focuses more on this couple and the trials they would face... all this and more in the summary! ^_^ [r&r] 


	3. Tragic Accident

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2: Lost then Found  
  
The streets of Barcelona was crowded with the its everyday residences purchasing foodstuff, tourists looking at the array of souvenirs and handicrafts, and children running all around in their chorus of laughter. Kitty and Pietro were having a great time walking through narrow alleys, under and across bridges watching baskers performing, or just overlooking the city view and its strategic sights.   
  
* * *  
  
While strolling down another narrow passage of the market, a man was heard calling out his goods in Spanish, "Necklaces! Rings! Tiara! All kinds of handcrafted jewelry here! Good prices! Come and see! Come and see!" he shouted. Kitty stopped talking to Pietro and her attention was brought to the old man who was shouting.   
  
"Hey! Let's go see!" Kitty said as she pulled Pietro along with her. They got to the stall, and there was indeed a neat array of handcrafted jewelry and accessories on display. The old man stopped shouting and looked at his new customers. He noticed that both the couple was foreigners. "Young miss, may I help you?" he asked in his broken English with a little Spanish assent. "Erm... Not really at the moment, sir. I'm, like, just looking around," Kitty replied smiling. Amongst the whole range of selection, something caught her eye. It was a necklace, with its shiny silver chain and a unique pendant created in a 2D-spiral shape with small, intricate diamonds around it.   
  
"Ah! You have good taste, miss. This silver diamond necklace is very beautiful and rare. It really suits you," the man said. Kitty looked at it again. It was indeed magnificent beyond words could describe. "How much is it?" Pietro suddenly asked. "Not much, just about 2500 dollars," the man replied. (A/N: Okay, I have no idea of their currency so it's just a fictitious number.)  
  
Pietro was about to take out a sum of money from his wallet when Kitty stopped him. "No, Pietro. It's too expensive. It's okay really, it's just a necklace," Kitty whispered in his ears. "Err... We'll consider it first. We, like, really have to go. Bye!" Kitty said almost immediately and dragged Pietro out of the market.   
  
~~~  
  
"Kitty! What was that for? If you like it, I can afford it." Pietro said.  
"It's not that. It's just too expensive for just a mere necklace, Pietro. It's okay, really!" Kitty said.   
"Alright. Let's head back."  
  
On their way to the hotel, Pietro saw a person dressed up in a clown costume giving out balloons to the children. "Wait here for me okay?" he said to Kitty before running off. Just as Pietro left, Kitty fiddled with her ring (the one she remembered Pietro had given her). It slipped from her finger and dropped. Kitty went to chase it as it rolled away, got kicked by some people and was tumbling down the stairs. At last, it came to a stop at the foot of the flight of stairs.   
  
"There you are!" she said as she picked up the ring and placed it back to its original position. But when Kitty looked up, she noticed she didn't know exactly where she was. She was lost.   
  
~~~  
  
"Kitty! I'm back!" Pietro said as he stopped at the spot in a flash. "Kitty?" however, his girlfriend wasn't there. "Kitty! Come out! It's not funny!" he cried, earning some weird looks from the passersby. 'Damn! Where the hell did she go? Didn't I tell her to stay here?' Pietro thought. Then, he went in search of her.   
  
* * *  
  
'Oh, Pietro... Where are you? I'm so scared,' Kitty thought, still frantically searching for him. She passed by a fountain with a statue of an angel.   
  
~~~  
  
'Kitty, please by okay,' Pietro prayed as he continued his search. He passed by a fountain with a statue of an... *BAM* "Watch it!" Pietro scolded the person who had crashed into him. "I-I'm sorry..." replied the person meekly. 'That voice...' he thought just as he looked up...  
  
~~~  
  
Kitty felt someone hugged her tightly. She blinked twice before slowly pushing away and looked at the person. "Pietro!" she exclaimed. "Kitty! I finally found you!" Pietro said. "I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't leave but..." Kitty hadn't finished her sentence when Pietro embraced her again. "Don't ever leave me again, Kitty. I would be so worried." Pietro said. Kitty nodded.   
  
"Here, I bought this for you," he said as he handed Kitty a whole bunch red, pink and white balloons. "Thank you, Pietro." Kitty said as she placed a peck on his cheek. Kitty was about to take hold of the balloons, but Pietro let go too fast and the balloons ended up floating away. However, Pietro managed to catch the last balloon. It was red.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Kitty apologised yet again. "No, it's alright. At least I have 1 left to give you." Pietro claimed. Kitty nodded blushingly. "I'm putting my life and love into this balloon, and I'm giving it to you," Pietro said as he handed her the balloon. However, like fate has it, it decided to blow the balloon away. "Oh no! I'm sorry," he apologised. Now it was Kitty's turn to say it was alright and smiled, but inside, she felt upset, for it seemed like Pietro's life and love had just flown away...  
  
"Let's head back to the hotel okay?" Kitty asked.   
"Okay. And Kitty..."   
"Yeah?"  
"If ever you get lost again, and you can't find me, just stay where you are. I'll look for you..."  
Kitty smiled.   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: so how do ya find this chapter? well, i do hope u'll like it. bcuz after this, in the next chap, something tragic will occur and the chaps following will be quite angsty... oh yeah, and watch out for certain meaningful or significant things in this chap, bcuz u'll need it. R&R! 


	4. Gone

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4: Gone  
  
Along the silent hallways of a hospital, a girl stood, sat and paced around restlessly, ignoring the weird stares that were directed at her when doctors and nurses walked by. "Urgh! Where is he?" the girl said to herself as she slapped her forehead in frustration.   
  
"Lisa!" someone called out her name. Lisa turned around. "Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam! I'm so glad you're here! I-" the 19-year-old said almost immediately. "Hey, slow down, slow down Lisa. Okay, tell me everything, man!" the elder man in his early 30's replied. Uncle Sam was Lisa's closest relative. He was her legal guardian ever since her parents passed away, but to her, he was like her father and a best friend.   
  
"Okay," Lisa continued taking in deep breaths to calm herself down, "I was driving, speeding actually, but there weren't many cars! So... anyway, I CRASHED INTO HIS CAR! Ahhhh! What am I gonna do Uncle Sam?"   
  
Uncle Sam looked at her worriedly at her sudden panic. The young lady gave him a hug, and he comforted her.   
"Don't worry, Lisa! It's not your fault anyway! He was probably drunk," he said reassuringly.  
"No! He isn't drunk!" Lisa protested.  
  
"Ahem! Excuse me, are you Ms Lisa?" asked a doctor who came out from nowhere. "Yes, I am," Lisa responded. "Well, apparently, the patient you sent in is fine now, he will recover from his external injuries, but... I noticed he had knocked his head pretty badly. He needs a lot of rest," he said. Lisa nodded, then asked, "Can I see him now?" "Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
[12pm]  
  
Kitty had that awful feeling that Pietro had probably stood her up, and maybe even find pleasure in that. She could already imagine him snickering away when she returns to the hotel. Kitty was furious. She didn't wanna know how many times she had told herself that she'll wait for another 5 minutes and if he doesn't show up, she would go. But she kept waiting until now.   
  
"PIETRO MAXIMOFF! I HATE YOU!"  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro slowly opened up his eyes. He blinked twice to adjust to the brightness of the room. "You're AWAKE!" someone said excitedly. Pietro looked at her. He felt a painful surge through his head and his hand immediately went to his forehead, only to find a thick bandage wrapped over it.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked suddenly.   
Lisa was shocked beyond words. She wouldn't be surprised if he asked where he is, she'll be glad to tell him that he's in the hospital. But he asked her who he is instead. The doctor never mentioned he'd lose his memory...  
"Actually, erm... I don't know your name," she admitted.  
"Pss! Lisa! He lost his memory! Let's just get out of here and pretend we walked into the wrong room," Uncle Sam said.   
"Uncle Sam! How can we be so irresponsible? I hit him, so I would hold responsibility for him!" Lisa said proudly.  
"But Lisa! It would be so troublesome! He... He forgot everything..." he replied whispering to her.   
  
Pietro looked at the two. The hand against his bandaged forehead tightened. "I ASKED WHO AM I!!!" he shouted in frustration. Pietro hadn't accepted that he had lost his memory. "WHO AM I?!!!"   
  
* * *  
  
Kitty opened the door to her hotel room. She sniffed back her sobs and wiped away the dried tears that stained her face. She expected to hear Pietro laughing his head off, but there weren't any. Kitty looked around the whole room. He wasn't back yet. Kitty was too tired to think about how she should execute her revenge. She changed back to her casual clothes, placed the dress neatly back into the box and flopped down on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling...  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro got out of the bed angrily.   
  
"Hey! You don't have to shout at Lisa like that, I tell you!" Uncle Sam said pointing insultingly at the albino. "Uncle Sam, please don't scold him, he's just feeling very confused," Lisa said. She slowly and cautiously went nearer to Pietro. "Okay, calm down. We're not gonna hurt you. Just calm down, okay?" Lisa spoke comfortingly.   
  
Pietro relaxed. At that moment, his head started to hurt very badly. Images flashed in his head wildly. His hands clutched his head tightly, and his face had an expression of pain. "It's alright, it's going to be alright... Tell me what you see," the girl touched his shoulder lightly.   
  
Uncle Sam rushed out of the room to get the doctor.  
  
Lisa was pushed suddenly against the wall. Pietro had both his hands resting on her shoulders. His head hung low as he tried shaking off the flashes... "Tell me what you see," Lisa repeated. "Church! Church!" he cried out. 'Church?' Lisa thought. "What else?" she asked.   
  
Pietro looked briefly at the bedside table. There was a silver necklace resting on its wooden surface. Lisa followed his gaze. Pietro now had one hand grabbing her shoulder and the other was pointing at the necklace. 'That necklace?"  
  
"Hey! Let go of Lisa, you barbarian!" Uncle Sam came rushing in with a doctor and a nurse.   
"Uncle Sam, he was just telling me what he remembers! Don't disturb him!" Lisa said. But the doctor and nurse had pulled Pietro away.   
  
* * *  
  
"Who knows, man! He might want to take advantage of you!" Uncle Sam said.  
"UNCLE SAM!" Lisa retorted furiously.  
"Okay. Okay. Fine, suit yourself..." he said raising his hands in defeat.   
"Good."  
"Wait. If that guy doesn't remember anything, then does that mean I must take him in?" Uncle Sam asked.  
"Not you, ME! *Sigh* I was the one who caused this, and I must help him remember and return him to where he's from."  
"I'm proud of you, Lisa! ...But you can always consider just going off-"  
"UNCLE SAM!"  
  
* * *  
  
[Many hours later]  
  
Kitty stood at the balcony. The sky darkened. It was night... but Pietro hasn't come back to the hotel, hasn't come back to her. Kitty then turned around and stared at the bed. The memory had still been vivid. It was last night. She could see Pietro and her lying horizontally on their tummies at either side of the bed. They were facing each other at the bed's middle, scribbling their thoughts and well wishes on a postcard. Pietro had the other end of the card, while she had her half. They were giggling and laughing non-stop.   
  
Kitty smiled. Then, the smile faded...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: review k? there's nothing more that makes my day then read every one of your reviews... 


	5. Searching From the Heart

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5: Searching From the Heart  
  
Pietro looked at the place around him. It wasn't familiar to him at all. Lisa and Uncle Sam had brought him to this place. "Pick a room! Which room would you want to sleep in tonight? There are many rooms here," Lisa said, looking curiously at Pietro.   
  
Eventually, the albino pointed to the room in front of him. "T-That one?" Lisa asked. "Pss! Lisa! But that's your room!" Uncle Sam whispered loud enough for Lisa to hear. "It's okay, Uncle Sam."   
  
"You want that one?" she asked again. Pietro nodded wordlessly.   
  
* * *  
  
[Next day]  
  
Kitty woke up and found out that she had slept on the couch the whole night. The room looked the same, and the lonely presence was still there. Kitty decided to looks around again. 'Pietro... Why hasn't he come back?' she questioned herself. Kitty then accidentally tripped over a suitcase. 'Isn't this Pietro's?' she thought. 'That means he hasn't left the country. But where is he? I'm so worried!' Kitty didn't know what to do. Should she report it to the police? Or should she wait in case he was pulling on a trick to get her anxious over him. Kitty decided to wait till the next day.  
  
* * *  
  
Lisa knocked on the bedroom door gently. "Hey! Are you hungry? I've got breakfast here!" she called out. Lisa was holding a tray with a glass of orange juice and some of their traditional bread and some fruits. "Hello? Are you still in there?" she asked once more.   
  
Pietro rested on the bed stiffly. He didn't feel happy. He wanted to go home- to where he belongs, but where exactly does he belong? He had no idea. Just then, something caught his eyes. The rays from the sun had shone on to piece of canvas, and on that canvas, was an oil painting. Pietro had that instinct to get up and take a closer look at the painting. There, he saw a young petite girl. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and overlooking the city of Barcelona. But the picture only painted her back view.   
  
Then, it struck him! Pietro's head started to ache in pain. He held on to his head tightly. It was that picture that stirred up his memory. "AARRGGHH!" he shouted in pain. "Are you in there?" Lisa asked again. She was rather disappointed that she did not receive a response from him. Lisa pressed an ear closer to the door. It was at that moment, did she hear Pietro's shout.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" she asked trying to open the locked door. "GO AWAY! I SAID GO AWAY!" Pietro shouted as his fist slammed against the mirror and shattered it into fragments. Lisa heard the clash, and pieces of objects falling onto the floor. "Okay. I'll leave. Just don't hurt yourself. I'll just leave the food outside if you want to eat, okay?" she said before walking away.   
  
* * *  
  
Kitty, dressed in the white dress, stood on a bridge overlooking the city of Barcelona. She took in deep breaths to calm down her spirits. Kitty wanted to come out for some fresh air, and hopefully be able to find her boyfriend. Kitty strolled for a short distant, and came to the cathedral again. She opened the doors and stepped in. The air was still moist and a little stuffy.   
  
Kitty went to one of the benches, and knelt down. Silently, she prayed for Pietro's safety, wherever he was...  
  
* * *  
  
[In the vineyard]  
  
"See! I told you, you should just leave him at the hospital!" said Uncle Sam matter-of-factly. "Uncle Sam! That's evil! I'm sure he wasn't happy about losing his memory," Lisa argued back defensively. Uncle Sam looked up at the window of Lisa's bedroom. Lisa followed his gaze. She saw the young man looking down at them.   
  
"Hey there! Good morning! I'm glad you're alright!" Lisa shouted while waving cheerfully at him. However, his face held a cold expression, then rolled his eyes and strolled away from the window.   
  
"Now just look at that! He just ignored us! So ungrateful!" Uncle Sam said, shaking his head in disapproval. "He's just not used to it here," Lisa replied. "You see! You see! You're defending him again! But so what? He doesn't care. Youngsters nowadays... *tsk, tsk, tsk* don't know what you all are thinking!"   
  
* * *  
  
*Ringing tone*... (to the tune of "Cry" by Mandy Moore)  
Kitty had recognised the familiar tune as the ring tone of her handphone. She fished it out of her bag and answered the call.  
  
"Hello?" Kitty said.  
"Keety! Is zis you?" the voice responded.  
Kitty knew it was Kurt that instant.   
"Kurt? Yes, it's me."  
"Zat's vonderful! Huh? Why iz it so quiet zhere? Iz Pietro wif you?"  
"He-"  
"Keety... Why do you sound so sad?"  
"I- Pietro- He... He's gone,"  
"Gone?"  
"I-I can't find him, Kurt! He didn't come back!" Kitty cried.   
"WHAT? Oh no! I must tell Jean and Scott and the Professor! Don't worry Keety!"  
"Thank you,"  
  
*Toot* End Call.   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Still

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 6: Still  
  
"Come on! You have to eat something!" Lisa called from outside the lock doors of Pietro's 'room'. It was the fifth time she was calling, and still, the young man inside had not responded.   
  
Pietro laid lifelessly on the bed. The cut on his hand was still bleeding, but he didn't bother. Instead, he allowed the fresh blood to drip onto the wooden flooring. Pietro knew he was missing a big part of his life. He could just feel it. His heart- hollow, nothing but emptiness. This vineyard had totally no sense of familiarity. He didn't know his name, and he didn't know where he's from and who had been a part of his life.   
  
The feeling he got was just 'lost' itself. Helpless and hopeless. Not even Lisa and Uncle Sam knew anything about him. How could he possibly have a chance to return back to where he called 'home'? Where is where?   
  
* * *  
  
Kitty was restless the whole of the previous night. It had already been two days that Pietro hadn't come back. Professor Xavier had assured her that everything would be taken care of, and Jean would be there on this day.   
  
Kitty knew it was time to meet Jean. She had arranged to meet her at the old church as that was the last place Pietro wanted her to go. 'Perhaps by chance he's there,' she thought. And that was the only source of motivation to keep her going on. The young brunette changed into a cream turtleneck sweater and a woolen lavender skirt before leaving the hotel room.   
  
* * *  
  
"Kitty there you are!" Jean called out. Kitty forced a smile. How could she smile when her boyfriend's disappeared into thin air without a trace? "Don't worry Kitty, we'll find him," Jean comforted her.   
  
The two females stepped into the church. Everything looked the same like on that very day Kitty had remembered. Kitty went to the same bench she had gone. She knelt down and did a silent prayer. Jean looked at the poor girl beside her, and she herself prayed for Pietro to return to Kitty as soon as possible.   
  
Soon, the both of them strolled out of the church and they both went back to Kitty's hotel room.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Kitty... Where did you last see or hear Pietro?" Jean asked as she sat comfortably on the couch sipping a cup of hot cocoa.   
  
"Well, it like about 2 days ago and, like, I was sitting here and I saw this box and inside it was this beautiful dress. There was, like, also a note and it's from him and it says to ask me to go to the church. And then, he never turned up..." Kitty said sadly.   
  
"Hmm..." Jean said. She then thought, 'Maybe something happened to him'. "Kitty, I'll try using my powers to contact him, okay?" Jean said. Kitty nodded in reply. Jean placed her fingers on her temples and concentrate. She could sense that he was still alive, but she couldn't 'find' him. It seemed his mental thoughts are very fluid. Isn't fixed. It was Pietro but there is nothing in the mind that was Pietro. Everything was a mess.   
  
Jean stopped. She took in a few deep breaths. It was harder than she had thought. Perhaps the Professor could manage this better than her. Jean looked at Kitty. The word 'worried' seemed to be written on her face. Jean hated to tell her that she could not contact Pietro, but truth must be told.   
  
Kitty saw how Jean tried hard. At first there was hope in her. But then, when Jean stopped, she could see in her facial expression that her effort was in vain. How is it that Pietro simply disappeared? What if something bad happened? Kitty didn't want to think negatively. She looked at Jean again and said, "It's okay. I understand."  
  
* * *  
  
[Night...]  
  
At last, Pietro came out of the room. Lisa who had been resting at a sidewall became aware of the creaking opening of the door. She giggled. Lisa knew he'd surely be hungry.  
  
"Hungry?" she asked as she popped out from where she was.  
Pietro looked at her emotionless and nodded.   
"Ha! I knew you would! Come on! I've saved your share!" she said as she took his wrist and pulled him to the dinning hall.   
  
Soon, Pietro had a number of steaming hot dishes in front of him. His stomach gave a growl, causing Lisa to stifle another laugh. He twitched a little in a small smile as a sign of appreciation, before digging in like he hadn't eaten for days. Lisa looked amusingly at him from the opposite side of the table.   
  
'Wow. He sure can eat fast,' she thought. The more she stared at him, the more she felt a deeper sense of closeness to him. How he managed to make her laugh easily without knowing and the little action he does. 'And, he doesn't look bad at all...' she thought, but immediately shooed the idea away.   
  
* * *  
  
[Next day, afternoon]  
  
Kitty was laid on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling once again. She reminisced the happy and sad moments Pietro and her shared.   
  
While in the living room, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Evan, Rogue and Wolverine had gotten to Barcelona and just sitting together to discuss about Pietro's disappearance.   
  
"It's getting to my poor half-pint," Wolverine said fatherly.   
"Pietro stinks, man!" Evan claimed.  
Jean was silent.  
"I'm sure we would be able to track him down. Count it on me." Scott spoke trying yet again to sound like a leader.   
Even Rogue joined in the conversation.  
"Ah' say if Pietro eva comes back here alive, ah'd kill him personally!"  
"Nooo... Keety vould not like zat," Kurt replied, earning a death glare from Rogue.   
  
Scott then suddenly stood up and said, "Let's all head back to the institute, I'm sure we can locate him better using the equipments." Everyone agreed. Jean then went to get Kitty and tell her to prepare to head back to Bayville.   
  
* * *  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in," Kitty said when she heard someone knocking at her door. She wasn't surprised to see Jean walked in. "Kitty... We must leave Spain and get back to Bayville tomorrow. It would be easier that way to find him," she said.   
  
Kitty stood up immediately. She looked at Jean's worried face.   
  
"I- I don't know."  
"But Kitty, this is for your own good too. You can't stay solemn like this forever..."  
"I know, Jean... But... Pietro said..."  
"What?"  
"He said that..."  
  
Kitty thought back for a moment about that very scene in her memory,  
"If ever you get lost again, and you can't find me, just stay where you are. I'll look for you..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: r & r ^_^ 


	7. Hoping

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 7: Hoping  
  
[A week later...]  
  
Kitty sat on the couch, staring aimlessly at the advertisements flashing on the goggle box. Lately, she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She felt distant and a lost of hope. Apparently, the Professor could not sense his location, and neither was there any help from the Cerebro.   
  
'And to think one minute we were enjoying ourselves in Barcelona, and the next, we're like two worlds apart. Pietro... where are you?' Kitty thought. Just like that and he's gone. No word, no trace, no nothing. Just POOF!   
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Come over here and help!" Lisa called out to her 'new assistant'. She smiled as she saw the young albino nodded and started approaching her. 'It's been days, but I'm glad he managed to open up more,' she thought as she beamed even more. "Hi there, Lisa." Pietro greeted.   
  
"How's your stay? I hope you won't find it too boring here," she said. "Neh. It's quiet here. I like the peace and serenity. But..." Pietro replied, his head hung slightly in dismay. Lisa looked at his expression and a small frown etched on her face. Lifting up his chin, she spoke, "Don't worry! You gotta be happy more often! Don't keep thinking of all the unhappy things, just let nature take its course... Hmm, wonderful day isn't it? I feel like drawing!"   
  
Pietro looked at her then his expression turned into a curious one. Lisa stifled another giggle. 'He's just so adorable!' she told herself. "You know, you look really cute when you're curious, and even better when you smile," Lisa said as she touched his cheek. Pietro blushed and nodded in acknowledgement. "Come on! I wanna draw you!" Lisa said as she dragged Pietro into another plot of land.   
  
* * *  
  
"Keety... Are you hungry? Do you vant to have lunch wiv us?" asked Kurt. Kitty continued staring at the television. "But Keety-" Kurt continued, but was cut in by her. "Go away! I'm, like, trying to watch my favourite show!" Kitty replied hastily. "Yeah. Everyone just loooove the weather report! What's wrong with ya, Kitty? Ah really don't see a point that ya should starve your appetite!" Rough said with a bit of sarcasm.   
  
"Fine. Whatever. I just pressed the wrong button. And I'm, like, not starving myself. I just don't, like, feel like eating, that's all-" Kitty replied moodily. "Half-pint, I know it's been hard for you these days. But if Pietro really comes busting into the door now, he seriously ain't wanna see his love all skin and bones, right? Come on now. At least eat a little, dear." Wolverine said. Kitty looked into Wolverine's pleading eyes. She was sad that she made everyone worried, especially Wolverine, her 'second father'.   
  
The young brunette forced a smile and nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're going to draw me?" Pietro asked. "Yup!" Lisa said as she took out a piece of sketch paper and placed it on the stand. "Hmm... I've realised something..." she started. "What?" Pietro responded. "Well, maybe I should give you a name! Like- PETER! Wad'ya think?" Lisa said. "Erm... Anything will do," Pietro said. "Alright! So I shall call you Peter from now!"   
  
Lisa took a stick of charcoal and started sketching. "Don't move, okay?" she said. Pietro obeyed. Quickly, after a few minutes, she finished. "DONE!" Lisa announced and motioned for Pietro to see. "Well, how do you find it?" she asked. "It's- it's... How come you drew my back image?" Pietro asked. "Haha! I knew you would us that. Actually, I only draw people's back," she told him.   
  
"But why?" Pietro asked again.  
"Because... people don't usually see the backs of others. Everyone has a unique back image. And most of the time, what you see in front may not be true."  
  
* * *  
  
The sun had long set, and now Kitty was staring at the dark skies that no longer contradicts her emotions. The same moon, the same stars, the same hue of black. "Pietro... No matter where you are, I hope that you'd be looking at the same sky as me... At least then, I know that you're still alive," she whispered silently.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Peter! You see that star over there? Huh?" Lisa questioned enthusiastically. Both of them were sitting on the roof staring into the night sky. 'Why do I still feel lonely? My heart seems to be devoid of something-' Pietro thought. "Hey! Did you hear what I said?" Lisa asked putting her hands on her hip. "Uh- yeah. I-I saw that star," Pietro immediately replied.   
  
Lisa smiled then continued, "I call that star 'Brave Lisa'. Because... whenever I feel down or upset or worried, it always seems to appear right then and there. But at times, I have to plead for it to come out. It's the brightest star among the rest and it stood out very beautifully. Every time I get to see her, I will be replenished with the strength to persevere. You know, you could need some more courage in that heart of yours..."   
  
Pietro looked at her, stunned by her last sentence. "Courage?" he asked. "Yup! I know what you're thinking of right now. Don't worry, I promise to help you find your family," she replied reassuringly. Pietro smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Thanks. I think I feel like sleeping. Good night," Pietro said before walking away.   
  
Lisa was left alone on the roof, still staring at her 'Brave Lisa'. 'Hmm... Brave Lisa... Tell me, is it true that I'm falling for this stranger? What if he already has a girlfriend waiting for him? Then again, will he even regain his memory? I wish I knew the answers-'   
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: sorry for not updating for quite a while. anyway, i hope u find this chap nice. must REVIEW, k? yeah, in the next chap, Pietro/ 'Peter' and Lisa goes out of Barcelona and are going in search of Pietro's home. What would happen on the way? Will Kitty lose hope or continue pushing herself? till next time, cya! ^_^ 


	8. To Bayville Massachusetts

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 8: To Bayville Massachusetts  
  
[At night]  
  
Uncle Sam and Lisa were having a conversation. It was the night before Lisa and 'Peter' is going to set off in search of Peter's past.  
  
"Did I mention I used to help a detective solve crimes in my youth days, Lisa?" Uncle Sam asked.  
Lisa shifted in her seat on the porch steps  
"No."  
"Well, the most important and inevitable thing to do, is search for clues..."  
"Yeah... Like what?" Lisa asked.  
"Now, now- don't be so pessimistic!"  
"But Uncle Sam, we don't know anything about him!"  
"You were quite confident back there... Hmm, I was thinking, the first thing is to figure out where he's from-"  
"He looked like a tourist, so he shouldn't be from around here. He's got white hair- an albino perhaps? It's can't be stress."  
"Yes! Now you get it! And where can you find albinos?"  
"Antarctica? Haha... Just kidding! Somewhere... Western"  
"Good one. I was thinking that he's from America, probably the US because of his accent,"  
"That's smart Uncle Sam! But US is so big!"  
"Ya know what, Lisa? There's only one place to check... The police headquarters!"  
  
Lisa's smile grew wider. "Oh my gosh! I really think we could get him back to where he came from!" she cried as she gave her favourite uncle a hug. "Yes. Now I think you need plenty of rest tonight, tomorrow you and Peter would have all the energy to search," he said. Lisa nodded and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Passengers of flight number 573 from Barcelona to America, please proceed to board the plane. I repeat, passengers of flight number..."  
  
Lisa looked at Peter excitedly. Then grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "C'mon, hurry! I can't wait to board the plane!" she hassled. "What's so exciting about that?" Peter asked. "Just hurry!"  
  
Uncle Sam looked at the retreating figures of the two. He sighed. This is something you don't experience everyday. Then, he saw Lisa turned around and mouthing and gesturing, "Bye! I'll call you! Bye!" He gave one last chuckle before walking back, shaking his head a little. 'That's my niece alright.'  
  
* * *  
  
[Plane touches down on US ground]  
  
Lisa rubbed her neck and yawn, at the same time stretching her arms. "Boy, what a flight! I slept through it!" she said. Peter simply nodded. "Hmm- Peter, are you nervous?" she asked. Peter shook his head, "Not really, Lisa. Just that I don't know what to expect now that I'm here."  
  
"Alright! We've got the whole day! Let's head to the police headquarters! C'mon!"   
  
[A few minutes later...]  
  
"What may I do to help the both of you?" a policeman asked. "Erm... Ya see this guy here..." Lisa points at Peter, "he's kind of- lost." The police looked at her, then at Peter. His hand was still clutching half a donut.   
  
[A few seconds later...]  
  
"Oh. What a pity... WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the policeman laughed. Peter stared at the policeman then shot a death glare at Lisa. "I'm not lost! And stop laughing!" Peter shouted. The police immediately regained his posture and showed seriousness on his face. "Well now, so what is the problem?"  
  
[A few minutes later...]  
  
"Oh! I get what you mean. He loses his memory while in Barcelona and you, who completely doesn't know him but oh-so-kindly, brought him here because you suspect he's an American. And you wanna find out where he is from, am I right?" he asked. Lisa and Peter nodded. "Well, that won't be easy... RICHARD!"  
  
* * *  
  
Richard walked over to Peter. "Ok, actually, it's rather easy... Peter, I want you to get your fingerprint on this paper here." Peter did so. "Now all we need to do, is check it out on the computer," he said.   
  
[Half an hour later...]  
  
"THERE! Bayville Massachusetts! This young man here, name's Pietro Maximoff," Richard declared. Silence. "Are ya listening?" he turned around and caught the both of them lying on the couch asleep. Lisa was the first to wake up. "Did I hear you say you found it? Or was it a dream?" she asked groggily. Just then, Peter awoke. "Huh?"  
  
[Seconds ticked away...]  
  
"OH MY GOSH! WE FOUND IT! WE FOUND IT! WOOHOO! BAYVILLE MASSACHUSETTS HERE WE COME!" Lisa shouted. Peter just smiled. 'Perhaps I will finally be home!' he thought pleasantly. Then, he felt Lisa tugging on his sleeve. "Hey Peter, I didn't know your name's Pietro Maximoff! Cool name! Haha! But I'm still used to calling ya Peter... C'mon gotta go!"  
  
In no time, they are on the bus traveling towards their destination...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: o dear, it's been quite a while since i've last updated. anyway, now that i have, things are gonna go pretty interesting from the next chapter onwards.   
+Will the relationship between Lisa and Pietro grow deeper?   
+Does Pietro truely forgets Kitty?   
+What happened to Kitty?   
what's better still, the way they're gonna meet each other in the later, later chaps r rather... interesting ^_^ REVIEWS~! 


	9. Ads and Hotel Fuss

Kitty and Pietro II  
  
* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in X-Men Evolution, but I do own my story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 9: Ads and Hotel Fuss  
  
"Will that be all?" the girl paused to see the customer giving her a nod. "Alright, that will be $10.50." She received the bill from the man and placed it in the cash register. "Here's your change. Thank you and have a nice day!"   
  
*Sigh*   
Kitty wiped her hands on a towel and smoothed out of skirt. She was currently working in a café. The Professor had told her that he had more than enough money to pay for her expenses, but Kitty denied the offer. She worked all shifts, just to save up enough money to place ads so that she could find Pietro. Everyday, she forced herself to work even harder, although everyday, she felt the luck slipping away bit by bit. Kitty simply refused to give up.  
  
The young brunette sat herself comfortably at a chair and flipped through the newspaper. The Ad section. "Too bad I don't have, like, enough money to keep the ad for long... Where is he?" she wondered. Kitty tried not to let any bad thoughts she had dampen her determination.   
  
"Kitty!" someone called. "Yes, Mrs Carner?" she addressed her lady boss. "Oh- my dear girl... you don't have to work so hard you know... take the day off! I've been seeing how hard you work and you truly deserve the break. You can have the rest of the day off," she said. "B-But Mrs Carner... Like, I- Well- How about-" "Your pay? Oh, don't fret about it. I'll still give it to you in exactly the same amount. Oh, no... I'm gonna raise your salary actually." "R-Really?" "Yes, dear. Now run along! ... And don't come back until tomorrow!"  
  
Kitty smiled thankfully at the middle-aged woman. Mrs Carner was certainly too kind. Kitty changed into a normal sleeveless top and a knee-length skirt to match. "Bye!"  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro looked at his surroundings. Only one word came to his mind. "Familiar," he muttered in a low tone. "Familiar? Hmm... I guess we did find the write place, Peter!" Lisa said, then turned to look at Pietro. 'Wow, he looks much better now' she thought. Just then, Pietro turned to face her and caught Lisa staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked. Lisa shook her head. "N-No. Nothing at all... Sorry," she answered then blushed. "Alright."  
  
* * *  
  
Kitty was taking a stroll through the City Square. "NIKE. Just do it" One of the humongous big-screen ads showed on one of the buildings. Other ads played on, then it all repeats again and again. Kitty stared at the screen. 'That's it! I can, like, place an ad to find Pietro there! That way if he is somewhere here, he will know!' she thought gleefully. Then, her face dropped. "Yeah right. It'll cost a bomb!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Peter, do you realise that we should find a place to stay first? It's getting late," Lisa told him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is there a hotel here somewhere?" "Uh- I think so. I guess we do have enough money..." "Alright. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi. I just, like, want to enquire what's the price to place an ad on your big-screen. Yeah."   
" blablabla xxxxxx blablabla "  
"WHAT! Oh, I mean. Sorry. Okay, like, thank you very much. Bye!"  
  
* * *  
  
"2 roo-" Pietro was telling the girl at the counter when Lisa cut him off.  
"No! 1 room please."  
"What?! No. 2 rooms please."  
The girl stares at them.  
"Are you mad? 1 room!"  
"2"  
"1"  
"2"  
"1"  
The person at the back stares at them, and says, "Will you two hurry up?! Some people here are waiting."  
Pietro and Lisa looked back and the man and smiled sheepishly.  
Then, Lisa grabbed Pietro's sleeve and whispered, "Look, Peter! We don't have enough money, you goon!"  
"Okay."  
"1 room please." They both said in unison.  
"Separate beds!" They said again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Keety! You are back very soon!" Kurt said in enthusiasm.   
"Hi Kurt!" Kitty went over to hug her fuzzy blue friend. Then continued, "Yeah. My boss gave me, like, the rest of the day off."  
"Zat is great Katzchen!"   
"Yup, and I've decided on something..."  
"Vat is it? Give up Pietro?"  
"No! Like, of course not! Never!"  
"Oh..." Kurt said disappointedly.  
"I've decided to, like, place an ad on a big-screen!"  
  
Logan shifted in his seat on the couch. "Half-pint, did I just heard what I heard you say?"  
"Oh, of course you did! You've got, like, a much better sense of hearing, you know..." Kitty said jokingly.  
Logan placed his newspaper down. "Half-pint, placing an ad on a big-screen will cost a lot... Where would you get the money?"  
"Well, I'll work for it! I've been doing so since... since... when? Like, it's been like forever anyway."  
  
Logan shook his head.   
"You just don't understand! Pietro is so, like, important to me! He's, like, my LIFE! I have to find him no matter what!"  
"Iz zat true? Katzchen, you are wasting-" Kurt said but was cut off by Logan.  
"Half-pint, Kurt is right, not only are you wasting time and money, you are also wasting your youth! Pietro isn't the only guy who will love you, Half-pint."  
"Yeah! Zat's right! There are other guys!" Kurt stated as Logan shot him a weird look.  
  
Kitty gave out a huff and crossed her arms. "Hmph! You all, like, won't understand!" she said and walked away.  
"Zere's other much better guys, Keety!" Kurt cried back.  
"Like you, Fuzzy? Are trying to say that?" Logan commented.   
"Of course, I was referring to myself, Wolverine!" Kurt argued back and teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hungry?" Lisa asked Pietro. "Yeah," Pietro responded as he heard his stomach gave off another growl. "Haha! Your stomach tells all!" she joked. "Let's go get something to eat," Pietro suggested. "But you know, we are not rich, so we can't afford hotel restaurants..." Lisa reasoned. "Then, let's go somewhere else." "Okay!"  
  
[At a 24-hours store]  
  
Lisa snatched a cup noodle. "Hey! I want that!" she said. "What?! I took that first!" Pietro stared at her angrily. "So? Never heard of ladies first?" "You're MAD! I don't care!" Pietro said matter-of-factly.   
  
[Back at the hotel room]  
  
"Peter, we don't have much money left. Perhaps we should get jobs if we wanna continue our stay here." Lisa told him. "Okay. Hey! Here's some newspaper!" "Perfect!"  
  
[A few minutes later]  
  
"That's my drink! Give me back!" Lisa cried as she tried snatching back the can. "So what! I'm only taking a sip!" Pietro scolded back. "Give it back!" "No!" "Give it back!" "No!" ... Just then, some of the drink spilled itself on the newspaper. A spot which read, "LOST PERSON. PIETRO MAXIMOFF. IF YOU HAVE FOUND HIM, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CALL THIS NUMBER: XXXXXXXX." The picture was stained and so were the numbers.   
  
"Look at what you've done!" Pietro said to Lisa. "What! It's not my fault that it's your fault!" she stuck out a tongue at him. "I'm gonna go sleep! GOOD NIGHT! Hmph!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: sorry i didn't update since- uh, forever, so i hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. the next chapter will be about how Lisa and Pietro get new jobs and how Kitty meets her new friend... Lisa? r + r ! (^_^) 


End file.
